Meeting the Inlaws
by Simon920
Summary: Alec and Pam have eloped while in Europe, now they're home and Alec is meeting his new inlaws for the first time. Based on the books. Please note that this is the rewritten version and has been updated.


Disclaimers: These guys aren't mine, they don't belong to me, worst luck, so don't bother me.

Archive: Fine, but if you want it, please ask first.

Feedback: Hell, yes.

Note: Years and years ago I loved the entire Black Stallion series of books by Walter Farley. In fact, I still—decades later—have the complete set sitting on a bookshelf and wouldn't send them to a thrift store or put them out in a garage sale for the world. In one of the books—The Black Stallion and the Girl—Alec Ramsay finally gets a personal life when he hires a girl to help around the farm. Naturally they fall in love but don't marry, deciding that they will eventually, but when they're a bit older. Sadly, the girl, Pam, dies in a car wreck at the beginning of the next and last book in the series. The girl was based on Walter Farley's real daughter who was, tragically, killed at 20 in a car accident—the final book was one of the ways in which he was trying to deal with his grief.

In this version I've taken the fanfic/alternate reality approach—Pam never had the accident, Alec made the trip to France to meet her (as he was going to when he learns of her death). Alec and Pam have eloped and are visiting/meeting her parents down in Florida, where she was supposedly from.

This is just a story and certainly no disrespect in any way is intended to the Farley family or their loss and who will, I hope—should they ever run across this little story—take it in the harmless way it's intended from someone who loved the books growing up and never forgot them.

And yes. I know that the last Flamingo Stakes was run in 2001. I don't care. In this story Alec rides in the Flamingo Stakes. You may decide for yourself what year it is.

This story is based on the Black Stallion books—not the movie or the TV show.

**Meeting the In-laws**

Monday afternoon and Patricia—Patty to everyone— Athena was waiting at the gate for her daughter to walk down the hall. She'd been gone one place or another for almost a year—working and travelling but the jet had pulled up and the passengers were deplaning now. Just a couple more minutes…and there she was.

"Pam! Pammie!" Tiny and blonde and looking happy as always, then she was there and the two of them were hugging and laughing, happy to be together again.

"Where's Dad?"

"He wanted to come but he had a case he couldn't get out of—he'll be home as soon as he can. Oh sweetheart—I've missed you!"

"Mom," She pulled away a little, half turning and taking the hand of the young man standing beside her. "This is Alec—I told you about him, remember?" She smiled at him then; "We got married in Paris a week ago."

"Married?" Pat managed a smile, but—good Lord, Pam was married to someone they'd never even met? Alec Ramsay the jockey? The young man Pam was working for last summer? The one who put her on the back of race horses where she could have been killed? And she married him? Jim would explode when he found out. Alec seemed reasonably hesitant and awkward standing there—which was actually good under the circumstances. If he'd been brash or anything she would have wondered what the hell was the matter with him. He seemed, well, he seemed as though he knew they'd done something no parent could possibly be thrilled with and was ready to take whatever she was about to dish out to him, unpleasant as it might be.

"Mrs. Athena?…"

"Pat, please."

"Pat… I know we should have let people know but—there didn't seem any reason to wait until we got back to get married. We're both sure it's the right thing for us and figured that we could straighten it all out later. We'll be here for a couple of weeks—if that's okay with you—and I hope we all get to know each other so you won't have to worry about Pam."

He looked so young and was so earnest there was nothing she could do other than lean over to him and kiss his cheek. Walking over to baggage claim she gave Pam a swat on her butt—"You know, most people just bring a scarf or something back from France, leave it to you to bring a husband. And _you're_ going to explain this to your father."

Pam had married Alec Ramsay? The top jockey in the country whose life was regularly chronicled by People and Sports Illustrated? Pam was nothing if not boring and never had been. This was not going to be a calm two weeks and when her father found out and…Good Lord did Alec's parents know yet, either? What a mess…

The two young people were standing in her father's study door, Pam beaming with a combination of happiness and shyness while the young man holding her hand projected a cross between apprehension and hopeful friendliness.

"Alec?" The boy seemed vaguely familiar, though Jim Athena couldn't quite place him at this second after the shock of the announcement Pat had whispered to him a minute ago after the initial hugs hello. All right, all she'd said was that she'd brought him home with her after they'd met up in Paris but…Obviously he was Pam's new beau, whoever he was and he was clearly besotted with her. That wasn't unusual with Pam's boyfriends but she seemed to be giving him the same moony-eyed looks and _that_ wasn't normal. She was always good to her boys, always sweet and kind and all but she never really seemed to have taken the fall until now, unless he missed his guess about what those looks and held hands meant. Pam had been travelling in Europe, had just gotten home this minute and had brought one of her strays with her, again. With any luck this was all a misunderstanding and they'd set it straight in no time. He wasn't her first waif who needed a home or a handout or a shoulder to lean on for a while. They'd do what they could for him and send him on his way then get down to the business of having their oldest home for a while.

"Alec Ramsay—you remember, Dad. I wrote you I was working up at his farm last summer? I even did some racing for the." Jim nodded. "Well, we…we got married in Paris and we sort of, well, we went down to Italy and we've been kind of on our honeymoon the last two weeks." That was when he saw the rings they were both wearing. She was serious.

He was speechless for a few long seconds then his brain kicked in—_Racing?_ _Alec Ramsay_? The jockey, the rider of the Black, winner of two Kentucky Derbies and the Triple Crown along with some of the richest stakes races run. He'd even made the crossover to pacers and had managed a win in the Hambletonian a couple of years ago. The kid lived a life straight out of the storybooks—ship wrecks, plane crashes, and professional success. He was the subject of God knew how many magazine articles and a couple of unauthorized biographies; he was famous and he was standing in his home, his arm gently but possessively around his daughter's waist. He was just about to ask some hard questions of the two kids when Pat came in—"Lunch is ready—you two can talk later. C'mon now." She gave him a look that told him to be nice and not ruin the homecoming—there would be time to find out what the story was soon enough.

Lunch and the rest of the day were taken up with slightly forced conversation about Pam's travels and plans for the coming season up at Hopeful Farm—with Alec admitting that his parents didn't know about the marriage, either. He was sure they'd be pleased because he knew how much they liked Pam, but they didn't know yet. Jim and Pat exchanged looks at that bit of information but as Pam's two brothers and younger sister wandered in from school, the excitement of seeing their sister again and of the big news made any other real talk impossible. The rest of the afternoon, dinner and a couple of hours after were taken up with Pam's stories about her travels, handing out presents she'd brought back for everyone, stories about her racing and riding the Black and then her adventures in Europe. The newlyweds sat on the family room sofa, Pam leaning against Alec, her hand on his knee and his arm relaxed around her hip, both of them comfortable together and uninhibited about showing the others their feelings for one another. The conversation her father wanted to have was delayed until the next morning, though Jim had felt a prickle down his spine when the Pam and Alec exchanged small smiles, bade everyone good night and, holding hands, disappeared into Pam's old room around nine, mentioning jet-lag and firmly closing the door. Thank God the walls were thick.

Around eleven the next morning Jim stood quietly in the stable doorway, watching Alec sitting quietly alone as he polished a saddle, seemingly lost in his own thoughts and unaware he was being observed. Alec was young; maybe twenty-two or three and a good looking kid, seemingly polite, well spoken and good mannered. He wasn't tall, no more than five seven or eight and skinny—probably about one-fifteen dripping wet, but was clearly strong and had the kind of regular features that photograph well. His hair was red, more like an Irish setter than carrot top and his eyes were a clear blue. This morning he was wearing an old pair of Levi's and a well-worn tee shirt with something about the 2000 Belmont Stakes on the front. The thing which really caught Jim's real attention was the air of intelligence, confidence and self possession about the boy; in a lot of ways he seemed older than his actual age. He played things close to the chest, which was obvious—except where Pam was concerned. With Pam he was open, happy and his smile was easy, relaxed and acting as though he was still a little surprised that they were really together, that she had agreed to marry him and she was his. It was almost as if he couldn't believe his luck, like it was his birthday and Christmas morning and the Easter bunny had arrived for good measure. This meeting the family thing almost seemed like it was just something he'd get through and then get on with his real life. In the meantime he seemed like he couldn't keep his hands off Pam, constantly hanging an arm over her shoulder, holding her hand or kissing her when they thought no one was paying attention. And Pam was as happy as Alec was—it was written all ver her face whenever she looked at him. It was almost heartbreaking in its sweetness.

That was the first time anyone in the family, other than Pam of course, had laid eyes on the boy in person and Jim wasn't all that sure he was happy about the whole thing. In fact, truth be told, he wasn't happy at all. Sure, the kid seemed all right, but he was a total stranger and well, Pam could be impulsive but to get married without even a phone call? What the hell was going on here? Alec looked up as Jim scraped his foot on the ground, smiled a hello. "Your bride deserted you already?"

He gave a short, friendly laugh. "I hope not. She's meeting a friend of hers—Annie? Amy? Something like that. They're having lunch together and then Pam said she wanted to go shopping with Pat."

"Amy. Well, at least she's spending your money instead of mine today." Alec didn't look like he minded at all, at least not yet. He put the saddle back on its rack and pulled down another to start on, his new wedding ring catching the light as his hands moved. "You really don't have to clean tack."

"I don't mind, I'm used to it." He poured more saddle soap on the rag. "Besides, I don't like not having anything to do."

Conversation was awkward for both of them and the silence was getting a little too long. Finally, "Did you find out what you wanted?" Alec spoke without looking up and with no attitude in his voice, as though he was talking about the weather—but he wasn't. When Jim didn't answer right away Alec went on, his attention still on the saddle. "Tom called my cell this morning and said you were asking questions about me." He finally stopped the polishing and looked at Jim. "I'd have probably done the same thing if I were you." He gave a small shrug. "You don't know me, the whole getting married thing was pretty sudden and I guess Pam didn't say anything about us being together, did she?"

"No, she didn't and that's not like her to keep secrets about things that are important like this. Do you mind if I ask if there're any reasons she might do that?"

"You mean like do I have another wife stashed somewhere?" Jim nodded. "No, not as far as I know, anyway." Alec went back to wiping down the stirrup straps. Then added, "And she's not pregnant, either. We knew pretty much right after I hired her up at the farm last summer—I mean we knew we were attracted to one another and it sort of developed while she was there." He reached behind him to get a clean cloth as he worked, telling how this all happened because he knew Jim was wondering. "I had to do a lot of travelling last summer racing the Black but every time I made it back to the farm we…" He blushed a little, "we got closer every time we saw one another. I asked her to marry me in early fall but she turned me down. She wanted to wait a while until we both were a little older but then…" he smiled to himself, "then we saw each other in Paris and decided we'd waited long enough." He started putting the saddle back together again. "I know you made some calls and were asking around about me last night; did everyone put your fears to rest or are we going to have problems?" The question was mild. "I don't want Pam upset." Jim knew the boy meant that; he was protecting his wife and wanted to clear the air or at least find out where he stood in this.

"I don't want her upset, either, Alec. I'm just being careful." Jim had called Tom Wilkins, an old friend of his whom happened to be the top trainer in Florida. The conversation hadn't gone as Jim had expected with Tom singing Alec's praises so much you'd have thought he was talking about a favored grandson instead of a fellow horseman. To hear Tom tell it, Alec was possessed of every virtue you'd hope for in a boy scout—honest, hardworking, never complained, always ready to lend a helping hand, friendly, bright, professional and not a hint of scandal in the years since he'd appeared on the racing scene. He was respected, well liked and in demand when he had the time to ride for other stables than his own. In fact, Tom had said that if Ramsay was really Jim's new son in law, then he should consider himself lucky—and so should his daughter. A couple more calls to other professionals who'd had dealings with Alec had brought the same results. He'd been unable to find anyone with anything negative to say about the kid. If anything, he worked too hard and was almost too conscientious.

"Why the secrecy, though?"

Alec shrugged again. "I don't know, no real reason. I thought Pam had told a couple of her friends and I guess I assumed that since she was talking to you guys every week when she was up at the farm last summer, that you knew. But then it's not like I made any announcements to my parents, either. I guess we both just thought it was personal and—I wasn't sure where it was going so I, you know, just kept it quiet. It seemed easier."

Jim watched him work while he was talking, finally getting a rag and starting on a bridle himself. "I suppose you'll both be living up at your farm in New York?"

Alec nodded. "I pretty much have to and I don't see what the point of being married is if you don't live together. I have to get back next week to help work the two year olds but Pam is going to follow in a week so she has time to pack up whatever she wants to move up there. I know she wants to get her horse ready to ship up, too."

Of course. Pam wouldn't leave her horse here if Hopeful Farm had a spare stall for her. "Do you ever have trouble making weight?"

Alec laughed. "Where did _that _come from?" Oh, right. "You're asking if I use diet pills or have an eating disorder? I don't; I'm just naturally scrawny. I watch what I eat but I don't think I've ever weighed more than one-twenty."

"In that case, do you want lunch?"

"How about a ride on the beach first?" The Athena's had half a dozen riding horses—not the racers Alec was used to but a horse was a horse and it might help to break the ice.

Twenty minutes they were mounted and taking an easy walk along the water. "I don't think I've ridden along a beach since I was on that island with Black. I've had chances, I just didn't want to."

"Bad memories?" Understandable if that was the story.

"I guess, good ones too, though." They walked another hundred yards or so down the beach. "I really do love Pam; I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt her, you don't have to worry about anything like that."

"I'm starting to believe that—but make sure you don't."

"So, if it's all right with you two, I thought it would be nice to have a get together so our friends and family could meet Alec, maybe this Saturday. Does that sound good?" Alec looked like he'd rather have hot stakes shoved through his chest but saw Pam was smiling, loving the idea and nodded that it sounds fine to him, too. "Wonderful—you'll like everyone, I promise and everybody is dying to meet you and to congratulate you two. Nothing fancy, just a simple dinner buffet."

"Mom, not too big, please? You know how your parties get." Pam turned to Alec. "They grow, like Topsy. She'll invite ten people and thirty show up. It always happens."

Oh, great. It was inevitable and probably easier to get it over with in one shot, but it would probably be a long night. "It'll be okay." Besides, Alec was used to meeting a lot of people from the racing meet and greets he had to do sometimes. He hated them but they were part of the job.

"I'll tell everyone it's informal; no suits or anything like that, just jeans and comfortable." Good, Alec didn't have any good clothes with him. Pat maybe realized that.

The women started planning things like menus, Alec standing aside and letting them have at it. Pam's brothers, one older and one younger had taken to Alex right away, catching on immediately that he completely lacked any pretension or arrogance and that he was a genuinely nice guy—and that he really was in love with their sister. The three of them went into the family room to watch Spiderman Three, leaving Pam and her mother to deal with party planning.

About half way through the film Alec got up and wandered out to the deck, either not knowing or not caring that Jim could hear him through an opened window.

Alec punched in the numbers, suddenly nervous. "Mom?…Hi, um, yeah I'm back in the US, down in Florida with Pam and her family—I wanted to tell you and Dad that…"

So far the meet the new in-laws visit was going well and Alec was breathing easier as a couple more days went by. They all seemed to like him and he liked them, their informality, their friendliness and the fact that their only concern was clearly just that Pam be happy. They simply took time to get to know one another, taking walks, riding the horses or sitting around watching a movie after a meal, joking about the bad ones and enjoying the good ones. It was Thursday, the party was on Saturday and he'd be flying back to the farm on Sunday, Pam to follow a few days or a week or so later. The family was having dinner, kidding back and forth when the phone rang. "Alec, it's for you."

He got up, took the receiver and listened for a minute, the look on his face causing the others to watch him, wondering what this was about. "…When?…how badly was he hurt…shit …which hospital?…well, I, sure, of course…Yes, I can do that. Six tomorrow?…which barn?…okay, sure, I'll see you then." He hit the disconnect button then immediately dialed another number. "Dad? I've picked up a ride down here for this weekend. I need you to overnight my gear to Pam's family's address and ship it whatever is the fastest delivery possible…No, I'm fine…yes, Pam's fine, too…I'll be back either Sunday or Monday, we can talk about it then, okay?…" He made an exasperated sound. "No, just tell Henry that I'll talk to him tomorrow…I'll call him…No, I _will_ speak with him but not now… Thanks."

He calmly hung up the phone and addressed the table since everyone was staring at him. "Bill Jessup was hurt in a car wreck this afternoon. That was Tom Wilkins, he wants me to fill in for Bill on Tom's entry in the Flamingo this Saturday. I said I would." Bill was currently the top rider on the circuit and one of Alec's best friends.

"Awesome!" That was her younger brother.

Pam stared at him. "You're riding in a race?"

"It's not a big deal, Pam. It's just one race, post time is five, I'll ride the race and should be back here by seven. It's nothing. I'll make the party no problem." He saw the look on her face. "What else was I supposed to do? Bill is a friend; Tom's a friend. All the other top riders are either booked or unavailable. C'mon, Pam. It's nothing, it's just another race."

"But…it's dangerous, you know it is."

"I'll be careful." He meant it as a joke but Alec knew Pam was worried about him, angry and surprised that he'd agreed to the race so quickly, but his answer was a little too flippant. "And it isn't that dangerous—it's going to be nationally broadcast so no one can try any dirty tricks and it's not like I've never ridden a big race before. I'm really not a rookie at this."

"Don't give me that—I rode in a big race and it was terrifying and if anything goes wrong…"

"Pam, cut it out, okay? Nothing's going to happen. This is my job and you know it's not as dangerous for me as it was for you last summer on Black." He held up his hand to stop her protest. "I'm not saying I'm a better rider than you are—I'm not. I'm saying I'm a more experienced race rider than you are and I know what to expect plus I'm known to the other jocks. They know I don't take crap from them; I have a reputation and usually get left alone. You didn't have that to protect you when you rode that race for us."

"But Becky…"

"Becky knows not to try the garbage with me she pulled on you."

"But the party…"

"The party isn't until six, right? I'll be a little late, but I'll be there." He smiled, trying to lighten the atmosphere. "Just tell them I was held up at work." She gave him a thin smile, not finding the small joke funny. "Jim, where can I rent a car tonight? I have to be at the track by six tomorrow morning."

"But Alec, there are lots of riders around." Pam wasn't letting this drop, she got up, putting her arms around his waist as if to physically protect him from any kind of injury.

He tried once more to reassure her, his arms around her as well. "I'm a top rider, Pam—you've never read my clippings?" it was another small joke and in fact, he never read his own press but this was wearing thin and with his concern about Billy he was staring to get annoyed. "I'm here and I'm not working that day. A close friend of mine was almost killed this afternoon—he's in ICU and may still die and another good friend is in a jam because of it. I'm going to help them; would you really rather I didn't?" Pam didn't say anything and he knew her complaints were really based on her fear for him but there was nothing he could do about that. "Besides, I'll be riding the favorite, the purse is $400,000 and if I win I get 15; Tom's giving me an extra 5 because I'm doing him a favor." His voice dropped. "The farm needs the money, Pam." The table was quiet. "Jim, a rental car?"

"There's a Hertz agency in town which should still be opened. I'll give you a ride down." They'd all just seen the professional side of Alec and Jim liked what he'd seen. Alec was concerned, compassionate and clearly worried about both his friend, Pam and helping out a fellow horseman, plus balancing it all like the professional he was.

The next morning Alec was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee and reading the paper when Jim came down at eight. "Back already?"

"It was just a quick breeze to see how Beldar would go for me."

"And?"

"He went fine so I'll breeze him again tomorrow then go back for the race later."

"Just another day at the office?" Jim poured himself his own cup and pulled out the bacon and eggs to start the scrambled. "Everything all right with you and Pam?" Alec looked up from the sports section. "She seemed pretty upset at dinner last night."

"She's worried that I'll get hurt."

"Yes, she is."

He shrugged. "This is my job, she knows that. She'll be okay with it. Besides, every rider gets hurt now and then, it's just part of the business, she knows that, too."

"Any word on your friend?"

"Billy is in a coma. He crushed two vertebrae—it's not good but he's still alive."

"How did it happen, do you know?"

"No, not really, but I know Billy drinks too much and he was leaving a bar. 'Not too hard to put the pieces together."

Jim didn't tell Alec that he'd heard the two newlyweds talking outside on the patio late last night, Pam telling him how worried she was every time he had to race and him trying to reassure her, telling her that he didn't expect to be racing all that much longer. Maybe in a couple more years, if he could manage it, he'd turn his full attention to training. The scene had ended with what were obviously a series of increasingly passionate kisses before they went into Pam's room for the night.

Later that day a box arrived with Alec's boots, helmet, goggles, a couple pairs of breeches, a few sleeveless turtleneck tees and the rest. He was ready to work.

Saturday afternoon Alec left for the track about one, making sure that he'd have plenty of time to warm up the horse and get himself ready for post time at five. He'd asked if anyone wanted to come see the race but Pam's brothers and sister—who had developed a major crush on her new brother in law— were off seeing friends and a movie and the rest were tied up getting ready for the party. Pam refused to go, claiming that she had to help with the food, Alec knowing she was simply frightened by the thought that he could be hurt. He was sorry, but he had to ride the race and that was all there was to it and Pam knew this.

Arriving at the track, Alec was pressed by reporters for his feelings about replacing a comatose friend, how he sized up his chances in the Flamingo Stakes and—by the way—were the rumors that he'd just gotten married true? Alec just said he knew Billy would step in if he were hurt, his hopes were high for the race and yes, he was taking a break from his honeymoon for this. His bride understood and supported his decision because she was a horsewoman herself who had won a race for Hopeful Farm just last summer. The reporters were thrilled knowing they had the human-interest story of the day, calling their research departments to get all the information they could on both Alec and the new Mrs. Ramsay.

He was teased and slapped on the back by the other jocks in the locker room and the steam room and returned the good-natured jokes. Alec was one of the most well liked guys in the business and they were genuinely happy for him—not that'd cut him any slack during a race.

He pulled on the bright red and yellow silks he'd be wearing, pulled on his boots and the rest then made his way to the paddock with the other riders. He could hear the sold out crowd in the grandstand, saw the TV cameras and knew he's probably be interviewed by at least one of the commentators after the order of finish was posted. Win or lose, he was on the favorite and they'd want to have his analysis as to whatever the results were, especially with the circumstances of him even being both here in Florida and riding in the race.

Beldar was saddled along with the rest of the field, Tom gave Alec his final instructions, gave him a leg up and the post parade started. A quick warm up and down the stretch and in a few more minutes the horses were loaded into the starting gate and were waiting for the race to begin. Alec kept his thoughts on the job at hand, knowing he'd made the mistake of allowing himself to be distracted before and coming close to injury because of it—not this time.

The bells jangled, jockeys shouted, the gates opened and the horses jumped for clear racing room.

It was a crowded field of thirteen horses since the Flamingo was one of the warm-ups for the Derby and the jostling and jockeying for position around the first turn was brutal but Alec managed to get through without problem by staying slightly on the outside. Going down the backstretch he kept a tight rein on Beldar, saving his strength and placing the horse in position to inch up on the leaders, cruising just two lengths ahead with a fairly clear path. Into the far turn he'd cut the lead down to one length, with two horses ahead of him. Clearing the turn he pulled Beldar to the outside and kicked the animal into high gear, hoping he had enough left in him. At one and one-sixteenth mile, it wasn't a killer distance but it was a fast race and the horses were young and inexperienced. With a sixteenth left to go Alec had Beldar's nose even with the lead horse's ears. Two solid hits with his whip and they'd pulled even, one more strike with the crop and they went ahead just as they crossed under the wire. All in all it was one of the easiest races he'd ridden in a long time—if any race could really be considered easy. No problems, no mistakes and he'd won.

And Hopeful Farm was sixty thousand dollars richer.

He stood in the irons, letting Beldar slow gradually, a commentator on horseback with a radio mic coming abreast of them just as they were finishing the first turn and reversing themselves to head over to the weigh-in and the winner's circle. "Alec, congratulations on an easy win—it looked like almost a romp for you today—was that the way you and Tom planned your run?"

"I just wanted to stay out of trouble and let the horse run. He did what I asked him—he's a nice mover; Tom's done a good job with him."

"And I understand that you deserve some personal congratulations, as well—you just got married a week or so ago, right?"

Alec smiled, knowing this was inevitable and there was no point in trying to avoid it. "About three weeks ago now, I was in the area when Tom needed a replacement because we're visiting her family."

"Is she here watching you today?"

"Just on TV—but I'll see her soon enough."

The interviewer laughed, "You have it bad, Alec; away from your bride for a day and you already miss her."

Alec smiled, "Yeah, I do." It was true and he didn't care who knew it.

"Hearts are breaking in barns and stables all over the country, you know." Alec laughed and moved ahead a bit, that was enough small talk, they were getting close to the winner's circle. Smiling and thanking the reporter, Alec moved away.

He jumped off the horse, undid the cinch and carried the tack over to the scales. Beldar was led into the winner's circle; Alec had his hand shaken by the owners and Tom as the pictures were taken, spoke a few more comments to the reporters and TV announcers. Knowing that they'd been watching the race back at the house, he remembered, just in time, to turn back, grab the microphone for an extra second and say, "Pam, I'll be home in an hour" then made his way back to the jockey's room to shower and change. It was five-thirty. If he hurried he should be able to walk through the door by six-thirty.

Didn't happen.

Walking into the jockey room he was greeted by the simultaneous popping of three or four champagne corks, surrounded by about twenty riders and God knew who all else. "Okay, Ramsay—you never got a bachelor's party, right? Get your butt over here!"

A glass was put in his hand, the lights were dimmed and the party began. To his credit, Alec did protest—more than once, in fact. "Guys, I'm supposed to be somewhere." "Hey, c'mon—don't refill that glass—I've got to drive, please?" "I've _really_ got to leave."

He was outnumbered and the party went on, despite his half-hearted efforts. He finally made it to the house about nine-thirty, hardly late by any standards, but several hours after he was expected. He'd called the house as he was leaving the racetrack and gotten Pat who'd demanded where he was and when on earth would he be there?—everyone was waiting for goodness sake.

"There was a party in the jockey room and it sort of went longer than anyone thought it would. I'll be there soon. I promise, I'm on my way now."

Then Jim was on the line, obviously understanding that Alec had been feted by his friends and told to take his time, no one was going anywhere for a while and the party was really just getting started. "Alec? You get here when you're ready, all right? You've never been to one of Pat's parties but believe me, they go for a while. You won't miss anything. Pam would like it if you got back, but you'll see her soon enough."

When Alec pulled into the driveway no one had left and the place was packed. He was greeted by congratulations, kissed on the cheek more times than he could count, he was hugged. His hand was shaken and his back slapped yet again by people he assumed were family members he hadn't met yet and about seven hundred friends, every single one of them a total stranger—or so it seemed. Finally, after almost an hour and a search, he found Pam almost alone in the kitchen, putting away some of the food.

"Alec, where _were_ you?"

"Some of the other jocks surprised me; I tried to get away but…I'm sorry, Pam. I really am." He put his arms around her, kissing her neck, wanting her to not be angry with him. "When they heard you're who I married they were jealous." He kissed her for real and hoped she understood. "I won the race." He smiled at her, she smiled back and he was just glad she wasn't really angry but knowing he'd disappointed her.

"I heard you talking on TV." She kissed him. "You were so sweet, Alec."

"I thought, if you want, we could use the money to fix up the apartment over the training barn."

"The apartment?"

"You'd rather live with my parents?" He kissed her again.

The phone rang, interrupting them. Alec, closest, picked up listened for a moment then said "…Yes, that's right, on the twelfth in Paris…. Twenty-one…Athena…A-T-H-E-N-A …Pam…you're welcome." Pam looked a question at him. "Our wedding announcement is going to be in next week's Sport's Illustrated." She laughed, considering who Alec was, she wasn't surprised.

By midnight the party was finally winding down, the house was mostly picked up and Alec was exhausted, having been up at five to give Beldar an early morning breeze. The family was hanging around the kitchen, the way most good parties' end. There was a table full of wedding presents friends had brought over and more would be arriving for a couple of months but right now all Alec wanted was to sleep. He had a flight home Monday morning so he could get back to work up at the farm and he knew there was a tremendous amount to do there. Pam would join him in a week or two and that would make it easier.

He'd had doubts both before and after their impromptu wedding—not about whether he wanted to be married to Pam but whether it was too soon, whether they were too young. But now, three weeks after the fact, he'd come to believe it was probably the best decision he'd ever made. He knew—or hoped that Pam felt the same way and was confident that she wouldn't have gone through with it if she weren't sure about both him and them. The excitement about the wedding itself was wearing off a little and it was time to get back to their day to day lives and back to work.

Now the hard part began.

1/8/07

16


End file.
